Final Fantasy VIII 2
by YuriKo VIII
Summary: Tras el intento de comprensión del tiempo de Artemisa, Squall y los suyos vuenlen a la rutina. ¿Para qué ahora Jardines si ya no hay brujas?-piensan. Lo que ellos no saben es que los poderes que traspasaron a Rinoa estan a punto de despertar...
1. Chapter 1

_**1. De nuevo en casa**_

**Tras el intento de comprensión del tiempo de Artemisa, la calma volvió al mundo.**

**Los admirables Seeds del Jardín de Balamb fueron recompensados por haber cumplido su trabajo con tal éxito.**

**Juntos, volvieron a la rutina de siempre, por así decirlo. Quistis era la líder del Comité Disciplinario. Zell enseñaba artes marciales a aquellos alumnos del Jardín interesados en el tema. Selphie era miembro del Festival Estudiantil. Irvine la ayudaba en todo lo que podía (lo que fuese por quedarse en aquel lugar). Seifer, Viento y Trueno se quedaron en Balamb, ya que después de lo ocurrido, los expulsaron del Jardín. Rinoa se hizo alumna de éste con el propósito de llegar a Seed, como sus compañeros. En cuanto a Squall, continuaba con su cargo de comandante, y al mismo tiempo, con su nuevo puesto de instructor.**

**Así pues, podría decirse que todos llevaban una vida tranquila.**

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡QUE NO LLEGOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

**Corría a más no poder. Acababa de empezar el curso y ya era la décima vez consecutiva que llegaba tarde.**

_**Selphie:-**__ ¡CUIDADO!_

**¡PATAPUM! Las dos chicas chocaron. Selphie ayudó a levantarse a esta.**

_**Selphie:-**__ ¿Te has hecho daño?_

_**Rinoa:-**__ Lo siento, tengo prisa._

**Seguía corriendo y parecía que no iba a llegar nunca. Una vez en el aula lo primero que hizo fue pedir perdón por el retraso (ya era la costumbre).**

_**Squall:-**__ Otra vez… ¿¡Cómo tengo que decirte..!?_

**No acabó de decir la frase cuando Rinoa se le acercó, acercando sus labios con los de él, lo que provocó que Squall la apartara repentinamente.**

_**Squall:-**__ ¡OYE…!_

_**Rinoa:-**_ _Ya lo sé… perdona._

**El resto de alumnos murmuraba sobre la paciencia de su instructor en cuanto a Rinoa y ninguno de ellos creía conveniente que ella fuese su alumna.**

_**Squall:-**_ _Bueno, siéntate,_

_Para empezar os quiero informar sobre el Comité Disciplinario. Esta tarde se escogerán los nuevos miembros, así que todo aquel/lla interesado/a que acuda al Pórtico a la 15:00._

_En cuanto a los miembros del Festival Estudiantil, se esperan grandes resultados este año ya que…_

_**Amiga de Rinoa:-**_ _Ya que Rinoa se ha incorporado_…**- interrumpió la alumna en tono burlón.**

_**Squall:-**_ _…ya que dispone del doble de miembros que el año pasado_-** acabó diciendo con voz amenazadora.**

**La compañera de Rinoa no comprendía sus sentimientos hacia Squall. De acuerdo que fuese atractivo y que le atrajese aquella aura misteriosa que le rodeaba, pero ¿y qué hay que decir de su carácter borde y sarcástico en algunas ocasiones?**

**La clase terminó, y como todos los días, Rinoa se quedó después de ésta.**

_**Squall:-**_ _Escúchame Rinoa. Ya es la décima vez consecutiva... Esa actitud despreocupada solo te traerá problemas._

_**Rinoa:-**__ Si, ya lo sé… bueno, ¿vamos a tomar algo?_**- le agarró el brazo, llevándolo así al comedor.**

**Una vez allí se encontraron con una cola más larga de lo normal. Aparte de los habituales alumnos que esperaban sus bocatas, se encontraban Zell y todos sus aprendices.**

**Se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas que quedaban libres y esperaron sus bebidas. **

**En ese momento apareció Irvine de la nada.**

_**Irvine:-**__ ¡Ei tío!, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes que ocupar tu puesto de instructor?_

_**Squall:-**__ ¿Y tú, no deberías ayudar a Selphie con los preparativos del Festival?_

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¡Es verdad, lo había olvidado!_

**Después de estas palabras Rinoa se marchó en busca de Selphie.**

**Squall e Irvine se quedaron solos en el comedor.**

_**Irvine:-**__ Vaya pedazo de plantón._

_**Squall:-**__ ¡Calla y bebe!_**- le ordenó este otro, haciéndole beber el té que trajeron para Rinoa.**

_**Quistis:-**__ Que escándalo. No podéis ser un poco más discretos._

_**Squall:-**__ Hola Quistis. ¿No tienes que acudir a la elección de los miembros del Comité?_

_**Quistis:-**__ Si, ahora iré._

_- ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_**- gritó Zell a lo lejos.**

**El chico se acercó a la mesa con una horrible cara de tristeza.**

_**Quistis:-**__ ¿Otra vez sin bocata?_

_**Zell:-**__ ¿Por qué me tiene que ocurrir esto a mí?_

_**Irvine:-**__ Vamos, ni que fuera tu vida._

_**Zell:-**__ ¿Mi vida? ¡Es más que eso! Un bocata es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Es mi orgullo, mi alegría, no necesito más que eso para sobrevivir-_** no paraba de gemir- **_Tu deberías comprenderme, Irvine. ¿Verdad que tu necesitas estar rodeado de tías para tu felicidad? Pues esto es lo mismo... ¡¡NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN MIS BOCATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!! _

**En ese instante apareció la bibliotecaria de la trenza, sonriente tras su querido Zell.**

_**Bibliotecaria de la trenza:-**__ ¿Te importaría aceptar el mío?-_**Zell se quedó pasmado.**

_**Zell:-**__ ¿Lo dices en serio?_

**Y de este modo Zell consiguió su queridísimo bocadillo.**

**Mientras tanto, Rinoa y Selphie cantaban animadas en el Patio, mientras preparaban el decorado del escenario.**

_**Selphie:-**__ ¡Vamos a preparar… CHINCHIN; POMPOM; CHIN CHIN; POM POM!_

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¡… un gran Festival… CHIN CHIN; POM POM; CHIN CHIN; POM POM!_

_**Selphie:-**__ ¡… para todos los alumnos… __CHIN CHIN; POM POM; CHIN CHIN; POM POM!_

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¡… del Jardín de Balamb. __CHIN CHIN; POM POM; CHIN CHIN; POM POM!_

**En ese instante otro miembro del Festival, entró gritando:**

_- ¡Rinoa! ¡El director te llama!_

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¿Y por qué no lo ha avisado por megafonía?_

_- Se ve que se ha estropeado el sistema._

**Rinoa se temió lo peor. Por primera vez desde que se hizo alumna de aquel Jardín, se preocupó de verdad.**

**Una vez reunida con el director, apareció Squall por la puerta.**

_**Squall:-**__ ¿Quería algo director?_

_**Cid Kramer:-**__ Os quería hablar sobre vuestro comportamiento como instructor y alumna._

_Varios compañeros vuestros me han comentado sobre lo que está ocurriendo estos días… y creo conveniente tomar ciertas medidas. No os lo toméis como amenaza, pero si la situación no mejora, o tu Squall dejarás el cargo de instructor, o en el peor de los casos, tu Rinoa, deberás dejar el estudio en este Jardín._

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¡NOOOOOOOOO!_

_**Cid Kramer:-**__ Yo ya he terminado, podéis marchaos. _

**Squall y Rinoa se retiraron. En el trozo de camino que les tocó hacer juntos no hablaron entre ellos.**

**Cuando se iban a separar en la entrada del Patio, Rinoa se decidió a hablar.**

_**Rinoa:-**__Oye Squall… perdona._

_**Squall:-**__ ¿Por qué?_

_**Rinoa:-**__ Si nos han sermoneado de esta manera es por culpa de mi irresponsabilidad. _

_**Squall:-**__ No te preocupes, solo debes intentar que no vuelva a suceder- _**pasivamente.**

**Y así, Rinoa volvió al Patio junto a Selphie, y Squall fue a su cuarto a descansar.**

**A la mañana siguiente Squall corría a lo largo de un oscuro pasillo, gritando el nombre de Rinoa, solo, sin nadie que respondiera. Cada vez escuchaba menos su propia voz, intentaba gritar, pero no podía. Llegó a una sala circular adornada por una serie de símbolos extraños. Se acercó a estos y pasó su mano sobre ellos. Entonces…**

_**Squall:-**__ ¡¡AAHHHHH!!_**- gritó el chico afónicamente. **

**Se levantó sudado de aquel extraño sueño. Sus piernas flaqueaban y casi no podía mantenerse en pie. El corazón le latía muy deprisa, tanto que podía sentirlo en la garganta.**

**En aquel momento, Quistis apareció por la puerta de su cuarto.**

_**Quistis:-**__ ¿No has asistido a clases?_

_**Squall:-**__ ¿Eh? Pero, ¿qué hora es?_

_**Quistis:-**__ Ya es medio día._

**Squall suspiró, estirándose en la cama para ver si así podía relajarse. Quistis le preguntó preocupada por él, pero este no quiso darle importancia al asunto y no le respondió más que un "No es nada".**

**Fueron juntos al Patio, sin abrir boca en ningún momento. Quistis acabó cansada de aquel comportamiento y se marchó diciendo esto:- "Siento no poder serte de apoyo en estos momentos, pero no siempre tendrás a Rinoa…"**

**Le supo mal dejarla marchar de aquella manera, pero él ni se inmutó, continuaba inmóvil en el banco. Oía de lejos los gritos de Zell, entrenando y echando bronca a sus alumnos. **

**Iba a levantarse cuando chocó con alguien.**

_**Selphie:-**__ ¡Cuidado!_

_**Squall:-**__ Lo siento._

_**Selphie:-**__ Oye, ¿qué te ocurre? Quistis estaba preocupada._

_**Squall:-**__ No es nada, solo una pesadilla._

_**Selphie:-**__ Entiendo… bueno, me voy a acabar de preparar el decorado-_**le sonrió.**

**La muchacha se alejó felizmente, tatareando "**_**Mods de chocobo"**_**, ilusionada por los****preparativos del Festival. En ese momento Irvine apareció tras Squall.**

_**Irvine:-**__ ¿Qué haces aquí, tío? Por cierto… ¿has visto a Selphie? No para de corretear de aquí para allá de los nervios que lleva encima. Es comprensible, tan solo queda una semana para el gran día (así llama ella a el día de Festival Estudiantil). La verdad es que yo también estoy un poco inquieto… también he oído que en esa fecha acuden muchas chicas guapas de todo el Jardín, pero no puedo olvidarme de Selphie… ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Eh? ¿Squall?- _**mirando a ambos lados-**_ ¿Dónde te has metido?_

**Squall se había marchado a causa de la charla de Irvine, y este se quedó sin saber el paradero de Selphie.**

**Poco después se encontró con Rinoa en el Pórtico. La chica estaba charlando con unas compañeras y no se dio cuenta de su presencia, por lo que él pasó de largo.**

**Le dio la sensación de que la miraban y se giró unos instantes, pero no el tiempo suficiente como para percatarse de que era Squall.**

"_**Comandante Lionhart, comandante Lionhart, reúnase con el director por favor. Repetimos: Comandante Lionhart, reúnase con el director por favor."**_

**Squall escuchó aquella llamada y acudió de inmediato. Una vez en la tercera planta, intentó actuar de manera pasiva.**

_**Cid Kramer:-**__ Escucha Squall, no querría presionarte con tu nuevo cargo, pero me parece muy irresponsable por tu parte no acudir a la clase, siendo tú el instructor._

_¿Me puedes dar alguna razón convincente?_

_**Squall:-**__ Simplemente me quedé dormido._

_**Cid Kramer:-**__ Comprendo… Bueno, esto te costará tu puesto. Lo siento._

_**Squall:-**__ Entiendo…_

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¡No puede hacer eso director!_

**La muchacha apareció de improvisto. Al final resultó haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Squall, por lo que había decidido seguirle sin que él se percatase.**

_**Cid Kramer:-**__ Escúchame Rinoa…_

_**Rinoa:-**__ Por favor, director Kramer…_**- pidió suplicando.**

_**Cid Kramer:-**__ No creo apropiado continuar como hasta ahora, y por ello…_

_**Rinoa:-**__ Pero…_

_**Squall:-**__ Tú no te metas Rinoa, esta es una decisión que tiene que tomar el director._

_**Rinoa:-**__ Ya, pero…_

_**Squall:-**__ Si ya lo sabes, ¿de que te quejas? Además, yo lo prefiero así, menos responsabilidades…_

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¡Pero yo no lo prefiero así! ¿Es que no me comprendes?_

**Squall dio media vuelta y se marchó. Rinoa quedó mal plantada frente al director, no supo reaccionar.**

_**Cid Kramer:-**__ Lo siento Rinoa, pero es por el bien de todos._

_**Rinoa:-**__ …_

**Ella también se marchó. Estuvo pensando en dejar las clases y volver a la vida que tenia anteriormente, sin estudios, sin exámenes. El hecho de que Squall ya no fuese su instructor la deprimió. Ya no tenia motivo para preguntarle sobre los deberes o quedarse estudiando junto a él noche tras noche.**

**Durmió toda la tarde, y aunque no muy a gusto, se olvidó de acudir al Patio para ayudar a Selphie con los preparativos.**

**Durante el resto del día, no salió de su cuarto ni para ir al baño.**

**Más de una vez sus compañeras Selphie y Quistis, fueron a verla preocupadas, y decidieron ir a hablar con Squall. Sabían que no les diría gran cosa, pero esperaban que lo suficiente como para poder ayudarla.**

**Lo buscaron por todo el Jardín pero no lo encontraron. Su última esperanza era el rincón secreto de los alumnos, que se hallaba cruzada la Zona de Entrenamiento. Acudieron a ese lugar, y lo encontraron sentado en un rincón. Decidieron no hacer nada, y volvieron para hablar con Rinoa, ya que no habían visto nunca a su compañero de aquel modo.**

_**Quistis**_** (despertando a Rinoa suavemente)**_**:-**__ Oye, Rinoa…_

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¿…?_

_**Quistis:-**__ ¿Te importaría explicarnos que ha pasado?_

_**Rinoa:-**__ No es nada…_

_**Quistis:-**__ ¿¡Cómo que no es nada!?_

_**Rinoa:-**__ La verdad, es que no es nada importante…_

_**Selphie:-**__ Bueno, explícanoslo de todas maneras._

_**Rinoa:-**__ Simplemente que Squall deja de ser instructor, y, bueno…_

_**Quistis:-**__ ¿Se te han pasado las ganas de examinarte a Seed?_

_**Rinoa:-**__ Si…-_**respondió tristemente.**

_**Selphie:-**__ ¡Por eso no te preocupes! ¡Seguro que Squall estará muy contento si te examinas! Tu lo que debes hacer es animarte. ¡Levanta esa moral!_**- concluyó animadamente.**

_**Rinoa:-**__ Está bien. No hace para mí estar desanimada._

_**Selphie:-**__ ¡Bien dicho!_

_**Quistis:-**__ Ahora deberías ir a hablar con Squall. Está en el rincón secreto, pasada la Zona de Entrenamiento._

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?_

_**Selphie:-**__ Está un poco depre. ¡Venga, ve a animarle!_

_**Quistis:-**__ Contamos contigo para que vuelva a ser el de siempre._

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¡Está bien!_

**Rinoa fue en su encuentro poco antes de media noche, pero no lo encontró en el lugar que le indicaron. Entonces se le ocurrió ir a echar un vistazo al lugar donde lo vio por primera vez, el lugar del baile.**

**Se equivocó, allí no había nadie. **

**Volvió a reunirse con sus amigas y comentó el resultado. Todo aquello no tenia sentido. ¿Dónde se podía haber metido?**

**La semana iba avanzando, y no había ni rastro del comandante.**

**Acabaron todos los preparativos del Festival a tiempo. Los alumnos estaban muy entusiasmados con la llegada del gran día. Mientras tanto, las cosas continuaban como de costumbre. Quistis debía preparar a los nuevos miembros del Comité Disciplinario, de tal modo, que actuasen correctamente. Zell suspendió sus clases a causa de los pocos bocatas que conseguía. Selphie e Irvine intentaban mejorarlo todo, para que fuese una fiesta de gran disfrute para todos. En cuanto a Rinoa, continuaba pensando donde narices podía encontrarse el desaparecido Squall. Solo esperaba que acudiese al Festival…**

**El gran día llegó.**

**Los alumnos se apelotonaron en el patio, armando un gran escándalo. Entonces Selphie subió a lo alto de unas gradas que colocó con la ayuda de Irvine y anunció:**

_**Selphie:-**__ ¡Atención a todos! ¿Queréis escuchar? Bien… este año hemos decidido entre todos los organizadores de esta fiesta, que no se celebrará en el patio, sino junto la Casa de Edea. _

_¡Venga! ¡Salid todos a disfrutar del espectáculo!_**- acabó de anunciar entusiasmadísima. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. El Gran Día**_

**La fiesta comenzó con el desfile de bienvenida de los alumnos nuevos del Jardín. Los miembros del Festival se vistieron con su antiguo uniforme de alumnos e interpretaron un pequeño diálogo, dándoles consejos para llegar a Seed con mayor facilidad. Seguidamente las muchachas exhibieron su coreografía, junto a unos pequeños chocobos, que la hacían muy graciosa y entretenida. A continuación, el espectáculo que tanto trabajo les costó… **

_**Selphie:-**__ Ahora, os representaremos una pequeña obra de teatro. En un principio iba a tratar de la guerra, pero ocurrieron unos imprevistos que nos la hicieron modificar._

_Esta explica la historia de una joven bruja enamorada de uno de sus guerreros rivales._

_Rinoa nos representará el papel de la bruja e Irvine el de su enamorado. Esperamos que el mensaje que contiene llegue a la persona a quién va dirigido._

_A continuación… "¡El amor de la bruja!"_

**Se abrió el telón, y Rinoa apareció sentada en el centro de un colorido campo de flores.**

**En ese momento Irvine apareció por sus espaldas susurrándole en el oído.**

_**Irvine:-**__ Hermosa muchacha, ¿podéis decirme que hacéis tan triste en un lugar como este?_

_**Rinoa:-**__ Vengo aquí a relajarme todos los días._

_**Irvine:-**__ ¿Creéis apropiado dar esa imagen de las brujas?_

_**Rinoa:-**__ Este es el único lugar en el que mis poderes se neutralizan sin causar daños ajenos. Ya que los demás no pueden hacer nada al respecto, intento ser yo misma quién los controle._

**Al instante, el campo de flores desapareció, haciendo que estallase el gran poder de la muchacha. Esta desapareció, y el joven quedó inmóvil en el suelo, preguntándose que había ocurrido.**

**Los compañeros del chico acudieron de inmediato y decidieron ir a eliminar a la bruja.**

**Una vez encontrada, le lanzaron hechizos para neutralizarla, que en realidad, no surgieron efecto.**

**Después de una dura batalla, decidieron utilizar su último recurso…**

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¿Qué pretenden? Si no quieren que cause problemas solo deben dejarme vivir en paz en el campo de flores._

_- ¿Cree que ese lugar neutralizará sus poderes para siempre?_

_- Llegará el día, en que tal será su fuerza, que ni vos misma la podréis controlar. Por ello…_

_**Irvine:-**__ … debemos eliminarla de la faz de la Tierra._

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¿No comprenden? Todo lo que soy, es a causa de ese lugar._

_- Por ello, debe desaparecer junto a vos._

_**Rinoa:-**__ Caballero…_**- miró hacia Irvine tristemente**_- … ¿ni vos comprendéis, lo sola que me he sentido todo este tiempo en aquel lugar?_

_**Irvine:-**__ No intentéis solucionarlo con palabras, a estas alturas, eso ya no basta._

_**Rinoa:-**__ Si todos queremos, podemos solucionarlo así- _**empezó a desesperarse.**

_**Irvine:- **__Lo siento._

**El joven caballero apuntó con su rifle al corazón de la bruja… y disparó.**

**No acertó en el blanco, pero consiguió herirla gravemente.**

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¿Por qué me han hecho esto?_

_**Irvine:-**__ Debéis comprender, que la vida de la brujas es eterna, por así decirlo. Tomaos mi comportamiento como una pequeña ayuda par superar vuestros males antes de hora._

_**Rinoa:-**__ Yo os amaba…_

_**Irvine:-**__ Una bruja nunca debe amar. Las consecuencias pueden ser desastrosas._

_**Rinoa:-**__ Me hubiese gustado hacer una vida normal, con un hombre que me amase, que me protegiera y siempre estuviese a mi lado, en lo bueno y en lo malo… ¿debo conformarme con este amor pasajero? ¿No merezco ser una más? No quiero que me odien, ni que teman tocarme… Cuando os conocí, por primera vez, creí haber conocido a alguien que me entendía… pero me equivoqué… después de aquellos días separados… Debí imaginarlo… la distancia…acaba con todo._

**La calma volvió. Al fin la bruja fue derrotada. **

**El tiempo pasó, pero el campo continuaba intacto. En él yacía, simplemente, el cuerpo de la derrotada bruja, en el que aún podían observarse, sus ojos llorosos que, en el día de la batalla, no derramaron lágrima alguna.**

**El público aplaudió fuertemente.**

**Los actores y actrices se presentaron, todos excepto Rinoa, que se encogió en un rincón, llorando como una niña que acababa de perder su primer amor.**

_**Selphie:-**__ Oye… ¡Anímate!_

_**Irvine:-**__ Eso, no dejes que Squall te domine._

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¿Domine?_

**Quistis subió al escenario, preocupada por si Irvine metía la pata.**

_**Quistis:-**__ No debes pensar solo en él, además, tarde o temprano acabará apareciendo. _

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¿Cuándo…?_**- sollozó entre lagrimas.**

_**-**__ Ahora mismo- _**se llevó la mano a la cabeza.**

**Era él. Squall se presentó frente a sus compañeros, acompañado del director.**

_**Todos:-**__ ¡SQUALL!_

_**Cid Kramer:-**__ ¿Qué os pasa?_

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¿Qué nos pasa? ¡Pues que llevamos una semana entera sin saber el paradero de Squall, y ahora aparece de repente, sin más ni más, delante de nuestras narices!_

_**Squall:-**__ ¿Desaparecido? ¿No os informó el director de…?_

_**Cid Kramer:-**__ Bueno, esto es mejor que lo arregléis entre vosotros, yo me marcho. _

**Y diciendo esto, se fue sin dar ninguna explicación.**

_**Selphie:-**__ ¿Dónde te habías metido Squall?_

_**Squall:-**__ Después de quitarme el cargo como instructor, el director me mandó a una pequeña misión. Necesitaba aclararme las ideas, así que acepté…Lo que me extraña es que no os comentase nada…_

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¡Lo que me extraña a mi, es que tu no me lo comentases!_**- gritó enrabiada.**

_**Squall:-**__ …_**- no supo que responder.**

_**Selphie:-**__ Bueno, lo que cuenta es que ya estamos todos. Rinoa, ¿te importa bailar con ese traje?_

**Rinoa aún llevaba el disfraz de bruja puesto, y aunque le incomodase un poco, decidió no quitárselo.**

_**Selphie:-**__ Y para finalizar este gran día, el concurso de baile, así que cada uno baile a su antojo. Los que no deseen hacerlo, ¡a por el banquete!_

**La música comenzó a sonar. Una gran parte de muchachos y muchachas se emparejaron para el concurso (haber si así podían ganar algún premio).**

**Irvine iba detrás de toda muchacha hermosa que encontrase, por lo que Selphie terminó un poco celosilla. Respecto a Squall y Rinoa, ellos no se animaron a salir a bailar, estuvieron charlando todo el rato sobre cosas que no venían al tema. **

**Pasada media hora, Irvine interrumpió la música para hablar:**

_**Irvine:-**__ ¡Escuchadme todos! Siento interrumpir este fiestón, pero me gustaría dedicar una canción a dos buenos compañeros míos. Squall, Rinoa… disfrutad con __**"**__Waltz for the Moon__**"**_

**Era su canción****. A ambos les vino a la mente el recuerdo de aquella noche. Squall en pie, apoyado en la columna, tomándose una copa. Mientras, Rinoa esperaba ver a alguien dispuesto a bailar con ella. **

**Su mirada se cruzó con la de él, y haciéndole su típico gesto con el dedo, se le acercó y le habló, convenciéndole así, de salir a bailar. **

_**Squall:-**__ ¿Me concedes este baile?_**- preguntó a la chica, inclinándose hacia ella caballerosamente. **

_**Rinoa:-**__ Por supuesto-_** le respondió emocionada.**

**Salieron a la pista justo cuando el concurso estaba a punto de terminar, pero no importaba, el hecho de revivir aquel recuerdo, le importaba más que ganar cualquier premio.**

**Irvine estuvo toda la noche tras Selphie, a la que no podía seguir, a causa de su inquietud. Una vez logró atraparla, la convenció de bailar ni que fuese simplemente una vez. La muchacha aceptó, no por su pareja, sino, porque le pareció tan grande la idea que tuvo de dedicar aquella canción, que quiso agradecérselo de aquel modo.**

**Al final, ninguna de las dos parejas mencionadas ganó el premio. Se sorprendieron de tal modo al escuchar el nombre de las dos finalistas, que creyeron que se trataba de otras personas.**

**En segundo puesto, quedaron Quistis y el socio Nº 1 de su club de fans. ****Eso aún lo****creyeron, aunque… era una pareja un tanto extraña…**

**En cuanto a los ganadores del primer premio…**

… **¡eran Zell y la bibliotecaria de la trenza!**

**El premio fue un pequeño trofeo entregado por Selphie. Entonces el muchacho le preguntó:**

_**Zell:-**__ Oye Selphie… en vez de este trofeo… ya podrías entregarme un vale para bocatas de por vida, o algo así ¿no?_

**Ella se quedó en blanco. No supo que hacer ni decir, aquello si que no se lo esperaba.**

**El resto del público estalló a carcajadas (Squall no era una excepción). **

**El muchacho no se avergonzó en absoluto, al contrario, al ver a su pareja unirse a las risas, él decidió no ser menos. **

_**Selphie:-**__ Bueno, y para quién tenga más ganas de juerga, hemos montado unas pruebas que recorren todo el Jardín. Si estáis interesados, ya sabéis… ¡TODOS AL PÓRTICO!_

**Casi todas las pruebas fueron por parejas, así que la mayoría de participantes, eran los que se habían presentado al concurso de baile. **

**Selphie pidió al director que fuese él quien las dirigiera, así ella también pudo participar.**

**En las primeras pruebas, no hubo dificultad alguna, así que todos lograron pasarlas.**

**Zell, logró el récord de comer bocatas en el Comedor (aquel si que fue un gran reto para él), y su acompañante (la bibliotecaria), ganó la que montaron en la Biblioteca, que consistía en ordenar una serie de libros, dejándolos en su lugar correspondiente (un modo curioso de hacer que los estudiantes recogiesen).**

**Quistis, en la Enfermería, salvó a más de cinco maniquíes, así que aquella la ganó. El chico que iba con ella, triunfó en la de cartas.**

**Selphie e Irvine, montaron un buen escándalo en la prueba del Patio. Debían inventarse una canción e interpretarla con coreografía incluida, pero aún así, consiguieron ganarla.**

**Rinoa sacó excelentes en todas las preguntas que le hicieron (lo acababa de estudiar todo). En cuanto a Squall, arrasó en la Zona de Entrenamiento. La prueba consistía en eliminar el mayor número de monstruos posibles durante un cierto período de tempo. De no ser por la interrupción de Shu, quizás hubiese matado a todos los que se hallaban en aquel lugar.**

**Al llegar de nuevo al Pórtico, en señal de que ya habían terminado, el director les recibió con una gran sonrisa. No hubo ganadores, ya que todos se esforzaron al máximo y lo hicieron de maravilla. Claro que, no se quedaron sin recompensa.**

_**Cid Kramer:-**__ Después de esta agotadora sesión de pruebas, supongo que tendréis ganas de…_**- hizo una breve pausa intentando hacerse el interesante**_-… ¡COMER!_

_**Zell:-**__ ¡¡¡NO!!!_**- gimió llevándose las manos al vientre.**

**Sus compañeros no pudieron evitar el reír, por lo que Irvine añadió:**

_**Irvine:-**__ Recuerda lo que acabas de decir._

_**Zell:-**__ Ya lo he olvidado._

_**Selphie:-**__ No lo olvidarás_**- rió entre dientes-**_ Para algo tengo… ¡ESTO!_

**Sacó una diminuta grabadora de su bolsillo, lo que provocó que Zell se lanzase sobre ella para borrar lo que acababa de decir. Aunque cueste de creer, se montó un gran alboroto a causa del puñetero objeto. **

**Los alumnos, hambrientos tras el esfuerzo de las pruebas, fueron hacia el Comedor. El resto volvió a los Dormitorios para acostase. Squall se dirigía hacia estos también, cuando Rinoa lo detuvo.**

_**Rinoa:-**__ Oye Squall… te importa que charlemos un rato._

_**Squall:-**__ ¿No hemos hablado suficiente por hoy?_

_**Rinoa:-**__ No, conversamos ayer. Piensa que ya es de madrugada y…_

_**Squall:-**__ Está bien… _

**Sin decirle absolutamente nada, Squall la cogió de la mano y la llevó hacia el Rincón Secreto. La chica sintió un gran alivio. No sabía muy bien el por qué, simplemente se sentía muy a gusto consigo misma. **

**Una vez allí, conversaron durante toda la noche.**

_**Squall:-**__ Os habéis organizado muy bien para el Festival, os felicito._

_**Rinoa:-**__ Gracias, pero no me felicites a mi, sino a Selphie._

_**Squall:-**__ Es la que se lo ha tomado con más ganas._

_**Rinoa:-**__ Por cierto, ¿qué te ha parecido la obra?_

_**Squall:-**__ ¿Obra? _

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¿No la has visto? Qué lástima… bueno, no importa. _

_**Squall:-**__ Lo siento, no habré llegado a tiempo- _**aclaró-**_¿Qué has estado haciendo este tiempo?_

_**Rinoa:-**__ Pues lo de siempre… acudir tarde a clase, preparar el Festival, comer poco…_

_**Squall:-**__ ¿Si?_**- preguntó intuyendo que aún no había terminado.**

**Rinoa levantó lentamente la cabeza, le sonrió y añadió:**

_**Rinoa:-**__ … y pensar mucho en ti._

**El chico no supo que responder, así que se quedó callado, esperando a que ella iniciase otra conversación.**

_**Rinoa:-**__ Y tu, ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¿Qué tipo de misión te mandaron esta vez?_

_**Squall:-**__ En un principio no debería decir nada, pero…_

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¿No confías en mí?_

_**Squall:-**__ Al contrario, eres la persona en quién más confío. ¿No fuiste tú quien abrió mi corazón?_

_**Rinoa:-**__ Vaya… se me hace extraño que me digas todas estas cosas, ¿debería alegrarme?_

**Los dos jóvenes se sonrieron tiernamente, acercando sus caras cada vez más, hasta el punto de poderse sentir el uno al otro sin dificultad alguna. Apunto estaban de tocarse cuando Rinoa intervino, colocando su dedo índice en los labios del chico mientras le susurraba:**

_**Rinoa:-**__ De acuerdo, pero aún no me has explicado lo que has estado haciendo._

**Squall dio media vuelta y por fin le respondió.**

_**Squall:-**__ Sé que no hago bien, pero no quiero que te pille de improvisto, así que…_**-hizo****una breve pausa y, poniéndose en pie, inspiró profundamente**_-… se teme que las brujas vuelvan a ser una amenaza para el planeta._

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¡¿Pero…?!¡No puede se, todas fueron eliminadas! ¡Y en cuanto a Edea, perdió sus poderes, no lo…! ¿No lo recuerd…?¡No…, eso no…!_

**El chico agachó la cabeza para no ver la triste expresión de Rinoa.**

_**Squall:-**__ Todas no, Rinoa… _**- reunió valor para terminar de decir la frase**_- Aún quedas tú._

**Ella estaba desconcertada. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que nada es tan bonito como la gente lo plantea. ¿Por qué no habría sido como Squall desde un principio? Él, siempre tan realista, nunca se había dejado influir por nadie. Había defendido sus ideales en todo momento… y no se abrió al mundo por no salir malherido.**

_**Squall:- **__Eso es todo._

**Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras en aquel lugar. Cogió el camino que había tomado anteriormente para llegar hasta allí, y volvió.**

**Su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos extraños. No se giró ni una sola vez para observar a aquella triste muchacha que permanecía inmóvil en aquel rincón.**

**Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su brazo fue agarrado por el de la chica. Temblaba exageradamente, y así fueron hasta los Dormitorios.**

**Una vez en la puerta de estos, pararon en seco.**

_**Rinoa:-**__ Squall…_** - sollozó tristemente**_- tengo… tengo miedo…_

_**Squall:-**__ No te preocupes por ello, creo haberte dicho anteriormente que siempre, siempre, estaré a tu lado. _

**La joven estalló en llanto. Squall la abrazó fuertemente, haciendo así que se calmase. Una vez relajada, él pasó sus dedos por las mejillas de ella, secándole las lágrimas.**

**Cuando la situación hubo mejorado, Rinoa volvió a su cuarto, no sin haber escuchado antes las ultimas palabras de Squall: "Te protegeré con la vida si es necesario".**


	3. Chapter 3

_**3. El cómplice**_

**A la mañana siguiente, pocos alumnos acudieron a clase. Rinoa, aunque costase de creer, acudió puntual como la vida misma. **

**Su nuevo instructor era un hombre, ya con una cierta edad. Su nombre era **_**Takashita**_**, y no les dejaba ni respirar. **

**En su aula fueron cuatro gatos, así que a los pocos que acudieron, les tocó el cargo de comunicarles lo que se haría o no a los ausentes.**

_**Instr. Takashita:-**__ No se si sabréis que vuestro comandante estuvo una semana fuera de este Jardín, siguiendo una serie de órdenes enviadas de éste. El caso es que os tenemos que advertir de un gran peligro que nos acecha. Para ello hemos pedido al general del ejército, que os de una charla con pequeños consejos a seguir._

_Puede pasar general Calaway._

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¡¿QUÉ?!_

**Se sorprendió de tal modo al oír aquello, que estuvo apunto de salir por patas antes de que la viera. Efectivamente, en ese momento, su padre entró en el aula, haciendo que todos se levantasen y saludaran, todos excepto Rinoa, claro está.**

_**Clase:-**__ ¡Buenos días general!_

_**G. Calaway:-**__ Si estoy aquí es a causa de un pequeño problema que se nos acerca. _

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¿Las brujas?-_** cuestionó conociendo perfectamente la respuesta.**

_**G. Calaway:-**__ Exacto, ¿pero cómo…?_**- iba a cuestionarle el por qué lo sabía, pero al reconocerla, tal fue su sorpresa, que solo supo añadir-**_ Te lo ha comentado el comandante ¿no?_

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¿Y a ti qué más te da?_**- gruñó.**

**Haciendo caso omiso de su hija, intentó continuar como si nada su conversación.**

_**G. Calaway:-**__ El caso es que creemos que las brujas pueden regresar en cualquier momento._

_- ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Que no fueron eliminadas?_

_**Instr. Takashita:-**__ ¡No interrumpa!_

_**G. Calaway:-**__ No del todo…_

_- ¿Quién queda?_

_**G. Calaway:-**__ Rinoa Heartilly_**- mencionó fríamente, y toda la clase se alborotó. **

_- ¿Rinoa? Pero, ¿desde cuando?_

_**Rinoa:-**__ Desde que a Edea le desaparecieron sus poderes._

_**Amiga de Rinoa:-**__ Entonces, ¿es cierto?_**- preguntó tristemente mirando hacia su compañera.**

_**Rinoa:-**__ Si. Pero no os preocupéis, no seré ninguna amenaza para nadie._

_**G. Calaway:-**__ ¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo?_

_**Rinoa:-**__ Los Seeds luchan contra las brujas. Si consigo llegar a serlo yo también, podré controlarme sola, y además…_

_**G. Calaway:-**__ ¿Crees que todo es tan sencillo? Piensa que tus compañeros son Seeds, así que si llegases a ser una amenaza, su misión sería eliminarte._

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¡NUNCA LO HARÍAN! ¡NUNCA!_

**Rinoa se marchó corriendo de la clase, sin hacer caso de los gritos de su instructor y de sus compañeros.**

**Corrió hacia los Dormitorios rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de Squall.**

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¡Squall! ¡Despierta Squall!_

**El chico estaba profundamente dormido. En su sueño, se hallaba en la sala circular de su pesadilla de la otra noche. Oía de fondo a Rinoa mencionar su nombre, pero él no podía responder. Le pareció que la voz de la chica provenía del otro lado de la pared. Recordando lo que había hecho anteriormente en aquel lugar, decidió pasar su mano por los símbolos, que despedían una brillante luz lila-azulada. A diferencia de la última vez, su sueño continuó. Apareció en un extraño cementerio, pero no veía ni la mínima alma. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio iluminado por unos espíritus que le rodeaban. Eran unas bestias extrañas, y, aunque no las viese con claridad, por un momento le pareció que fuesen…**

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¡¡¡¡¡¡SQUALL!!!!!!_**- gritó fuertemente.**

_**Squall:-**__ ¿¡Se puede saber qué…!?_

**No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, ya que chocó contra Rinoa bruscamente.**

_**Squall:-**__ Ah, eres tu… ¿Qué quieres?_**- dijo llevándose la mano a la frente.**

_**Rinoa:- S**__e me han pasado las ganas de decírtelo. ¡Borde!_**- concluyó enfadada.**

**Rinoa se marchó sin nada más que añadir. Fue ver cerrarse la puerta, que Squall la vio abrir de nuevo, entrando la muchacha, con una tímida expresión.**

_**Rinoa:-**__ Es que no quiero que mi padre me vea._

_**Squall:-**__ ¿Tu padre?_

_**Rinoa:-**__ Si. Ha venido a darnos la charla sobre lo que me hablaste ayer._

_**Squall:-**__ ¿Has venido a llorarme?_**- frunció el cejo. **

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¡Claro que no!_**- respondió, intentando mentir- **_Oye, una cosa…_

**El estómago de Squall rugió incontroladamente, interrumpiendo así lo que la chica iba a decirle.**

_**Squall:-**__ Lo siento._

_**Rinoa:-**__ No importa. ¿Vamos a comer algo?_

**Y diciendo esto se marcharon hacia el Comedor.**

**Una vez allí, se encontraron a todos sus compañeros reunidos. Zell se les acercó, intentando que Rinoa no descubriese lo que pretendían.**

_**Squall:-**__ ¿Qué hacéis? _

_**Zell:-**__ Pues mira… _**- le comentó algo al oído.**

_**Squall:-**__ ¿Cómo? ¡Ni se os ocurra!_

**Todos se giraron hacia él, mirándole con mala cara.**

_**Quistis:-**__ Zell, ¿no se lo habrás dicho?_

_**Zell:-**__ …_

_**Irvine:-**__ ¡No me fastidies! ¿Se lo has dicho, tío?_

_**Selphie:-**__ ¡Squall, ayúdame a convencerles de que lo dejen estar!_

_**Squall:-**__ ¡¿Que os habéis vuelto locos?! ¿¡No lo diréis en serio!?_

**No supieron con que cara mirarle. Aquellas palabras tan solo lograron que sus dudas aumentasen. Todo el Jardín había sido informado sobre aquel asunto, así que todos sabían de lo que hablaban. **

**Rinoa se marchó, provocando un gran hueco de culpabilidad en los corazones de sus compañeros.**

_**Zell:-**__ La idea ha sido del mismo director. _

_**Selphie (**_**metiendo un codazo al chico**_**):-**__ ¡Calla!_

_**Squall:-**__ Ya veo…- _**dio media vuelta con la intención de ir a hablar con él.**

_**Quistis:-**__ ¡No! Ahora no puedes ir._

_**Squall:-**__ El comandante tiene todo el derecho de ir a hablar con el director cuando se le antoje-_** concluyó con aires de superioridad y se marchó.**

**Subió a la tercera planta pero no lo encontró. Buscó en la Enfermería, y entonces, se le ocurrió ir al Sótano. Estaba en lo cierto. Conversaba junto al general Calaway. No quiso intrometerse, pero le descubrieron y, como comandante, se les unió para expresar su opinión. **

**No pasaron unos minutos que el muchacho y el general comenzaron a discutir a causa de sus distintos puntos de vista. Cid les dejó hacer, hasta cierto puno. Cuando se cansó de aquello les interrumpió.**

**Mientras tanto, Quistis, Zell, Selphie e Irvine, continuaban su disputa. La única que no participaba en todo aquello era Rinoa, que supuestamente era la que más tenía que decir. **

**El día iba transcurriendo, y los chicos no paraban de buscar las respuestas a sus preguntas.**

**Squall y el general no llegaron a ningún acuerdo, así que lo dejaron de lado.**

**Rinoa no podía sentirse más insegura de sí misma, ¿Qué haría en un futuro? ¿Sería una amenaza o lograrían encontrar una solución? Mil preguntas pasaron por su mente y todas ellas sin respuesta. Visto de aquel modo todos estaban en las mismas.**

**No llegaron a ningún acuerdo, pero decidieron descansar ni que fuese el resto del día que les quedaba.**

**Se encontraron todos en el pasillo. Se disculparon a Squall por haber pensado, ni que fuese por un momento, en entregar a Rinoa a su padre. Él no se lo tomó a mal, simplemente, no quería que sus compañeros cometiesen el mayor error de sus vidas.**

**Todo y querer descansar, acabaron de discutirlo y llegaron a un acuerdo. Aunque fuesen Seeds y su misión fuera eliminar a las brujas, no entregarían a Rinoa por nada del mundo, la protegerían entre todos, y no permitirían que nada de lo mencionado ocurriese.**

**Al oír tales comentarios, el general no pudo evitar echarse a reír, ya que él continuaba pensando que no lograrían nada –e incluso Squall lo creía así, pero se encontraba en tal situación que, por primera vez, quiso ser un poco optimista.**

**Habiendo decidido esto, fueron en busca de Rinoa.**

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?_**- preguntó extrañada al encontrarlos en su cuarto.**

_**Zell:-**__ Pues hemos venido a comentarte el resultado de nuestra disputa, que es…_

_**Quistis:-**__ Mejor empecemos del principio. Ya sabes lo que ha ocurrido, y lo hemos estado hablando._

_**Irvine:-**__ El general nos pidió que te entregásemos y estuvo apunto de convencernos._

_**Selphie:-**__ ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel tu papá?_

_**Rinoa:-**__ ¿Y el resultado?_**- preguntó asustada.**

_**Quistis:-**__ Hemos decidido que estaremos contigo._

_**Irvine:-**__ No tienes de que preocuparte._

_**Zell:-**__ ¡Lucharemos a tu lado!_

_**Selphie:-**__ ¡Por supuesto!_

**Durante los primeros segundos la chica parecido atónita. Intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios. Hasta que las amplias sonrisas de sus compañeros la invadieron de valor y esperanza.**

_**Rinoa:-**__ Gracias- _**les agradeció con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**No hay duda de que tenía unos compañeros admirables. Squall no participó en la conversación en ningún momento, pero cuando acabaron de decir aquello, le sonrió, sin duda alguna, queriendo decir que los apoyaba.**

**Pasaron el día entero juntos. Dejaron todas sus responsabilidades de lado y fueron de visita a Balamb para que la muchacha se despejase. Allí se encontraron a Viento y Trueno que esperaban en la puerta del hotel. Seifer salió deprisa y corriendo de éste, gritándole a la recepcionista, y criticando su modo de tratar a los clientes.**

**No se fijaron en ellos, así que cogieron el tren hacia Timber, donde les recogió el Jardín.**

**Aquel pequeño descanso les sentó de maravilla y terminaron como nuevos.**

**Fue volver a entrar en éste, que todas les miradas y críticas se centraron en Rinoa.**

_**Zell:-**__ ¿Qué estáis diciendo? Antes no pensabais así._

_**Selphie:-**__ Sois muy crueles._

_**Rinoa:-**__ No os preocupéis, ese tío les debe haber lavado el cerebro-_** dijo refiriéndose a su padre.**

**No hicieron caso de las burlas de los estudiantes, hasta que la bibliotecaria apareció frente ellos.**

_**Bibliotecaria de la trenza:-**__ Rinoa…- _**empezó a decir**_-… no deberías estar aquí._

_**Zell:-**__ ¿Eh? ¿Tú también?_

_**Bibliotecaria de la trenza:-**__ Lo siento…-_** y la chica se marchó.**

_**Zell:-**__ ¡Espera!_

**No se detuvo. Por primera vez sus compañeros sintieron pena por él. Aunque les dijese que no se preocuparan, él sí lo estaba, y mucho.**

**A partir de entonces se separaron. Volvieron a sus trabajos correspondientes y continuaron como siempre.**

**Squall estuvo al lado de Rinoa todo el tiempo. En una ocasión, se separaron unos minutos, en los que el chico tuvo que ir a hablar con la enfermera Kadowaki.**

**Ella lo esperaba fuera mientras tanto.**

_**E. Kadowaki:-**__ Escucha Squall, ¿no crees que deberías llevarte a Rinoa a un lugar seguro? Ya sabes… en que nadie la molestase._

_**Squall:-**__ Debería… Por cierto, yo vine de parte de Shu. Han anunciado por megafonía que quería verla._

_**E. Kadowaki:-**__ ¿Shu? Imposible. Acabo de hablar con ella._

_**Squall:-**__ Que extraño… bueno, no importa. _

_**E. Kadowaki:-**__ Por cierto, ¿no sabrás dónde está Rinoa?_

_**Squall:-**__ Fuera, esperándome._

**La enfermera asomó por la puerta para comentar algo con la chica, pero no la vio.**

_**E. Kadowaki:-**__ No, aquí no está._

_**Squall:-**__ ¿No?- _**se asomó**_- ¿Rinoa?-_**asomó también, pero no la vio**_- ¿Dónde te has metido?_

**No estaba por ningún lado. Fue a preguntar a todos sus compañeros, pero tampoco sabían su paradero. Entre todos la buscaron por el Jardín, sin novedad alguna. Su última esperanza era Shu.**

_**Shu:-**__ No lo sé. La última vez que la vi iba con el director a reunirse con el general, si no me equivoco. _

_**Zell:-**__ ¿Con el general?_

_**Selphie:-**__ ¿No querrá…?_

**Squall corrió a más no poder. ¿Acaso aquellos sueños eran un mal presagio?**

_**Irvine:-**__ ¡Oye Squall, tranquilízate! Antes debemos averiguar dónde se la han llevado._

_**Quistis:-**__ Es cierto, no nos precipitemos. Vamos a pensar con calma ¿vale?_

_**Squall:-**__ Pero…_**- no supo como continuar- **_Tenéis razón._

_**Zell:-**__ Está bien, debemos averiguar…_

_**Quistis:-**__ Shu, ¿no sabes nada más?_

_**Shu:-**__ Nada. Solamente escuché algo sobre un tal no-sé-qué-mov…Siento no seos de más ayuda._

_**Quistis:-**__ No importa, gracias de todos modos. Teniendo en cuenta que el que lo ha decidido es el propio Cid Kramer… _

_**Shu:-**__ A decir verdad estoy totalmente en contra del director. Además, se trata de Rinoa…_**- desvió su mirada hacia el pensativo comandante.**

_**Squall:-**__ Mov… mov… ¡Claro! ¡El Lagunamov!- corrió hacia la salida rápidamente. _

_**Selphie:-**__ ¡Espéranos!_

**Fueron hacia Winhill a encontrarse con Laguna. Estuvieron charlando "tranquilamente" mientras tomaban unas copas en el bar.**

_**Squall:-**__ ¿Qué sabes de Rinoa y el general?_

_**Laguna:-**__ Vaya, vas al grano ¿eh? La verdad es que de la chica no sé nada, pero el general me quiso alquilar el Lagunamov._

_**Selphie:-**__ ¿Se lo alquilaste?_

_**Laguna:-**__ ¡Claro! Si supieras lo que me ha dado por ello._

_**Irvine:-**__ Sabrás al menos donde han ido ¿no?_

_**Laguna:-**__ Pues la verdad es que no, ni me interesa._

_**Squall:-**__ ¿NO SERÁS CÓMPLICE DEL GENERAL, NO?_

_**Kiros:-**__ ¿Cómplice? Je, je. Él hace lo que sea cuando se trata de dinero._

**En aquel instante, Eleone apareció por la puerta.**

_**Eleone:-**__ Tío Laguna, ¿te importa salir a hacer la ronda antes de hora? ¿Eh? ¡Hola Squall! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?_

_**Kiros:-**__ Preguntar por la chica del vestido azul._

_**Eleone:-**__ Rinoa ¿no?_

_**Squall:-**__ ¿Eh? __¡Ah! Si…_

_**Eleone:-**__ Yo hace nada que he estado hablando con ella._

_**Selphie:-**__ ¡¿En serio?!_**- preguntó exaltada. **

_**Quistis:-**__ ¿Venía con el general?_

_**Eleone:-**__ Si. Y no parecía tener nada en su contra –_**añadió al presenciar la inquietud de los jóvenes.**

_**Irvine:-**__ No tiene sentido… ¿No debíamos protegerla?_

_**Selphie:-**__ ¿Eso significa que su papá le ha comido el coco a ella también?_

_**Squall:-**__ No creo que sea eso._

_**Zell:-**__ ¿Entonces?_

_**Squall:-**__ ¿Recordáis cuando se entregó a los científicos de Esthar y se dejó llevar al Pabellón de la bruja?_

_**Quistis:-**__ ¿Quieres decir que no soporta ser un estorbo para la gente?_

_**Zell:-**__ ¿Estorbo? ¡Bobadas!_

_**Squall:-**__ O eso, o ha dejado de encontrarle sentido a la vida._

_**Selphie:-**__ ¿Por qué?_

_**Quistis:-**__ Dudo que fuese así._

_**Todos:-**__ ¡¿…?!_

_**Quistis:-**__ No debemos descartar la posibilidad de que quiera solucionarlo sola con sus propios medios._

_**Selphie:-**__ ¿Cómo cuando su papá nos dio la orden de acabar con Mamá Ede?_

_**Quistis:-**__ Exacto-_** afirmó segura de sí misma.**

**No comprendían aquel comportamiento de Rinoa, siempre tan caprichosa y emprendedora. ¿Los demás no tenían derecho a ayudarla en sus decisiones? ¿Por qué lo querría solucionar de aquella manera? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Solo podía ser una cosa… la única cómplice se su secuestro… era ella misma.**


End file.
